Nikhya's Arrival
by Nikhya
Summary: Nikhya crashes into the past...and ends up in more trouble than she ever thought she could get into.
1. Nikhya's Arrival

  
Yeah Yeah, I don't own DBZ and all that stuff. ^^ It's copyright of Toriyama. Anyway, this is the FIRST fanfiction that should've been put up about Nikhya, but I never got off my lazy tail to revise it...not until NOW. ^_^ Well, enjoy it...it tells pretty much everything you need to know about Nikhya and why in the world she's come to the past. For all of you that don't know, "Marai" means, "future. So when I say "Marai Bulma" I mean of course "future Bulma." Also, when something is in *** *** these little marks, you know that this is the time Nikhya is talking directly to the reader and no one else. Some of it that she's telling the reader is NOT put in little ** ** because it's already obvious...So there ya go... enjoy! :O)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikhya's Arrival  
  
  
  
****All I can remember when I first woke up in the past was that there were people all around me. Staring at me like I was some kind of alien coming from outer space...Although, I might as well have been. I remember seeing my transporter machine a few feet away, steaming and puffing out smoke. It had been through a lot. Not many people had used it, but it only takes a few uses to wear it out. Luckily, it still had one more trip left on it so I could get back if I wanted to.****  
  
"Are you okay?" someone asked.  
  
"I don't think she can't talk right now Krillin," I heard a sarcastic voice say.  
  
"She looks like she's been through a lot," a young boy said...at least, it sounded like a young boy.   
  
"What's that machine looking thing over there?"  
  
"Looks like a ship," someone else said.   
  
"I don't think it's just a ship, it looks like something I've been working on." **This time, that voice wasn't sarcastic...just sassy sounding.**  
  
"That must be Bulma." I thought to myself.   
  
"Shouldn't we get her into the house?" *That must have been Gohan..... *   
  
*****I knew where I had landed, because my ship had been set to land at Goku's house. Hearing the various voices assured that I hadn't landed somewhere I wasn't supposed to... My 'parents' told me all about the DBZ team and how I was to go back in time to train with them...told me about their characteristics and things... In the future, no one was as strong as these guys were in the past. Practically, everyone in the future was an android. The DBZ team had already died out, except for Gohan. After Goku died from his heart disease, the others were too weak to fight against their enemies. The only reason Gohan stayed alive, was because we'd gotten to him in time to save his life...but later, he had an unfortunate run in with the...androids...and I got there just in time for him to die in my arms...  
After everyone was gone, no one would look for the dragonballs to bring them back. It was pretty much impossible anyway because of the presence of the androids. So, the only part of the DBZ team left in the future was Gohan, Trunks, Bra, and Bulma. Marai-Bulma had built a time machine that would transport Trunks to the past to give Goku his heart disease medicine that she was also developing at the time. This way, he would be able to save the future and save the DBZ team too. But, while Bulma was developing the serum, I was to go back in the past first and train. Trunks had to settle things down in the future by taking care of a colony of androids he had spotted on the other side of the forest we were hiding in. If he left for the past earlier than expected, and didn't take care of those androids, more innocent people would die. We were almost the only people left, so both his and my family had to be protected by someone. That's what I was going to the past for. I was to train and then come back and defend earth. Then Trunks would go into the past to give Goku his heart medicine while I held up the fort in the future.*********  
  
  
I sat up and looked around as my vision went in and out of focus. "Huh? Where am I?" I asked absentmindedly.   
  
"You are at the Kame residence." Bulma spoke softly as she held up a cold cloth to my forehead.  
  
"KAME residence?! DAMN! That damned machine was programmed to go to Goku-san's house!!" I shook my head as my eyes went out of focus again. " I KNEW I couldn't trust that machine..."  
  
**Okay, so it DIDN'T take me to Goku's house...at least I knew I was around the right area...**  
  
**I could make out two little blurs in front of my face. They looked as though they were amused with my irrational actions. **  
  
I calmed down as I realized who the two little blurs were. "Gohan? Krillin?"  
  
My eyes came into focus as they both sat up straight, startled that I knew both of their names.  
  
I looked over at Bulma, who had a puzzled look on her face. "Excuse me, Ms...umm.."  
  
"Nikhya...." I continued her sentence.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Nikhya...Excuse me for being a bit rude, but you have a huge weird looking machine outside, you know our names, and you have two antennae growing out of your head."  
  
"Yeah! Like Mr. Piccolo's!" Gohan exclaimed, excited that I had a trait of his idol.  
  
"Oh...forgive me. I am Nikhya Mishitsu, but please call me Nikhya...I don't like all that Ms. Mishitsu crap. Anyway, I come from the future and I am here seeking training from Son Goku." I bowed my head as I said his name. "Oh...and I almost forgot...I'm half Namekian, and this is why I have two little antennae growing out of my head." I said pointing to the top of my head bluntly.  
  
"Whoa, whoa here...you come out of the sky, almost land on the Kame house, call almost all of us out by name, and expect us to immediately tell you where Goku is? We don't know who you are...you could be a...a henchman of the now DEAD Frieza, seeking revenge or something..."  
  
****I cringed as I heard the name Frieza. I hadn't lived when he had in the future, he'd died by then, but I had heard a lot about him. About his killings, and brutal torturings... So it was only natural I grow to hate a name that I associate with needless killing....Unfortunately, I knew something that these people didn't...Frieza wasn't dead...and I didn't know how it all was going to turn out now that I arrived...****  
  
"I'm definitely NOT a henchman of Frieza's...believe me. And I just told you who I am!" I looked up at the group that surrounded me. ** I sighed as each face I glanced at showed a sort of puzzled/I'm not convinced look. These people obviously weren't going to be easily persuaded to help me. Roshi was the only one that looked even halfway convinced of the situation.**  
  
"Listen, you have to trust me. I come from the future. Almost all of you people here on Earth die. Every one of the dbz team dies, and I am here to prevent that from happening..." I looked around once again, to see even more puzzled faces.   
"Hey, I KNOW you've all seen weirder things. Don't act like this is the weirdest thing you've ever heard."  
  
That's when I saw everybody slump back and think for a moment. "That's what I thought."  
  
Bulma stood up from her crouching position next to the couch I was sitting on. She sat next to me as her face softened. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so tired of all this..."  
  
I put my hand gently on her shoulder and nodded gently. "I understand, Bulma. That's why I'll tell you all about myself. So it'll at least give you a reason to why I'm here, and show you that I'm not just another alien..."  
  
Bulma gave me what looked vaguely like a smile.   
  
I opened my mouth to begin speaking, but before I could, I saw three blurs jump over the couch, run into the kitchen, jump back over the couch, and sit down in front of me again.   
  
My eyes opened wide as I had just realized what happened. Three people, Roshi, Krillin, and Gohan all sat in front of me with drinks and popcorn in hand.   
  
"Oh my..." I continued.. "Well...here it goes..." I began explaining in perfect briefing fashion...  
  
"I am Nikhya Mishitsu, Namekian/human hybrid from the year...oh shit, I forgot...oh excuse my language... I had meant to ask you what year I am in now. I already know I'm in the place in which I want to be, now I want to know what year it is so I can be sure I'm not telling you all this information in vain."  
  
"It's the year 2004, December 21st!!" Gohan smiled.   
  
"Phew....Thanks Gohan." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Kame...Anyway...  
  
I am Nikhya Mishitsu, Namekian/human hybrid from the year 2019. I was created in a lab by Marai-Bulma. She took the essence of a Namekian and the essence of a human and decided to conduct a series of experiments. I was the successful result...after 10 tries... The reason: Saiyan/human mix had great benefits...and a living example used was Gohan. They concluded that a namekian/human mix would also have great benefits. They placed me in a host mother and I was born after only 3 months. They're conclusions were correct and I was born with a power of 200,000. They suppressed my power, due to some..." I cleared my throat. "duo to some accidents that were my fault. I would've been very strong now, had not my power been taken down to 6,000 when I was a child. You see, I mature at a very fast rate. I was not created until the year 2017. I've matured from an infant body to a 19 year old's body in an estimated time of two years. I am mature in every way a normal 19 year old human would be..."   
  
"I'll say..." Krillin drooled as he popped another piece of popcorn in his mouth.  
  
"Krillin you big perv! You're a gentlemen, don't say that kind of crap. Only Yamcha spews that kind of insensitive trash!" Bulma threw a couch pillow at his head and then turned back to me anxiously. Probably because she had heard HER name....but anyway...  
  
I blushed as Krillin looked me up and down curiously and threw the pillow aside. "I hold the mind of a 19 year old, my body is matured to the age, and I will start growing normally from now on. My aging process was tampered with before I was born for reasons I plan to keep to myself until the end of my little story. I was sent here to train with the great Son Goku.." I bowed by head as I spoke his name. "I need this training badly so that I can go back to the future and help Trunks-san."   
**I held back my tears as I thought about how I had left my 'parents' behind... Sure they weren't my blood parents...I didn't have any of those...but my 'mother' had carried me inside her as a host and birthed me...taken care of me through all the experiments. I was lucky it was Bulma that was doing the experiments. She was always gentle and never did anything unnecessary. I was sad that I had left her behind me also...she was like a second mother to me....**  
  
"I have to train to bring out my suppressed power. If I can do this, I will go back stronger than ever. I will definitely be able to help the future....Trunks is defending the future Earth as we speak. I am to train until Marai-Bulma has finished Son Goku's heart disease serum. When she is done, I will go back and let Trunks take my place. This way, future Earth will not go unprotected while Trunks comes to give Son Goku the medicine. I will be there to fend the androids off..."  
  
"How will you know that Marai-Bulma is done with this serum?" Bulma had an awkward look on her face as she spoke her own name.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot give that information. It is crucial to the future that I don't. It's already dangerous that I'm telling you people all of this. Originally, only Son Goku was supposed to know. But, I need your help, and I trust that telling you will not hurt my mission."  
  
"Yes, of course. But I do have one question..." Bulma looked menacing as she inched closer to me.  
  
"Yes?..." I kept my wits about me, although she was scaring the hell fire out of me.  
  
"Why didn't you just train with Trunks in the future?"   
  
"Because he wasn't strong enough to train me AND fight the androids. Even if he weren't fighting, he still wouldn't be strong enough to help me unleash my powers within. When he comes to the future, he expects to train with his fa...I mean, your friend Vegeta." I stuttered, trying to keep SOME of the vital information to myself...  
  
"Friend my ass! Vegeta just hangs around here training by himself and eats every five seconds....  
Anyway, this person you call Trunks-san, he would have a hard time getting training with Vegeta. He'd have more luck with Piccolo."  
  
My ears perked up at the name 'Piccolo'. "Piccolo?"  
  
"Why yes, didn't you also hear of him? WAIT! That reminds me! How do you know our names and who we are?" Bulma seemed to be analyzing each thing that came out of my mouth.   
  
"Same ole Bulma." I thought to myself. "Can't wait till I get back to see the CALMER Bulma though.."  
  
"My parents told me a little, Marai-Bulma also told me a lot of things...and before he died...Marai-Gohan told me a little also.."   
**I bit my lip to keep from crying. Gohan and I had been close friends after I was created. He had always told me he would train me when I was older...but on the day I 'turned' 16, he was killed...died in my arms...I always cursed myself for not having senzu beans with me...and that I wasn't strong enough or fast enough to carry Gohan back...what a great 'birthday' present...**  
  
I snapped back into reality, realizing I had been daydreaming. "Sorry..."  
  
"Anyway, you haven't heard of Piccolo?" Bulma sounded a bit astonished.  
  
"No, I've heard of him. He's a Namek...right? It's just, I've never met one of my kind...not really. Before I was born, we had certain Namekians that visited Earth...Mostly science experts. Marai-Bulma had contacted them with one of her weird gadgets and asked them how they felt about making a hybrid. And here I am. I did meet them, but I can hardly remember that. After I matured enough to know who I was talking to, the Nameks disappeared...At least that's what Bulma told me...that they had just left the planet. I knew better, that they had probably been destroyed by the androids, but I couldn't help but wonder all the time. We were lucky...that we were survivors...we became great at hiding and dodging the colonies of androids...that's all we could do."   
  
"That is, until Marai-Bulma invented that little time machine out there, right?" Bulma looked at me excitedly.   
  
I nodded solemnly.  
  
"Oh geez! This is so cool!" Gohan jumped up off of the floor. "We can help you Nikhya!!"  
  
I smiled back as Gohan gave me a huge smile. Krillin sat, eating his popcorn, looking as though he were off in la la land.   
Roshi was trying to pull the popcorn bowl away from Krillin...  
  
"Can I please go take a look at that machine?" Bulma grabbed my shoulder. "It may have a malfunction...may need to be fixed. You shoulda seen how you came down outta the sky with that thing. I'm surprised you aren't dead, Nikhya." Bulma looked anxious to go work on the machine.  
  
"It takes a lot more to kill me off. Anyway, sure, go look at it. I may need to get out of here in a hurry one day. I don't want it to be broken when I have to take off." I smiled as I watched Bulma run out the door with her tools.  
  
Gohan was up on the couch beside me now. "Hi Ms. Nikhya!"   
  
I smiled at Gohan. He was so cute when he was young. I felt as though I had a special connection with him. I had always been his 'little sis' in the future. At least, that's what he had liked to call me. It was weird, seeing him younger than I. "Hello, Gohan."  
  
"Are you really half Namekian?" Gohan's eyes sparkled as he looked up at my antennae.   
  
I nodded, smiling. "Yep, half Namek. Half human."  
  
"I bet Piccolo would like to meet you!"   
  
I gulped, "Nah, I don't think he would wanna meet a weakling like me..."  
  
**I had, contrary to Bulma's belief, heard MUCH about Piccolo. I mean, geez, I lived around Marai-Gohan for a long time. What WOULDN'T I hear about Piccolo? I could always see the admiration in Marai-Gohan's eyes when he talked about Piccolo. But I could also see a lot of hurt...Piccolo had died such a cruel death...Marai-Gohan had been there to watch it...but he was powerless at the moment of Piccolo's death. He had no use of his arms or legs, but like I said before, we got there in time to save him....but only for me to let him die later...but I would change that..**  
  
"Sure he would! I mean...you aren't a weakling! I know you arent'! And Piccolo could definitely bring the power out of you!" Gohan looked so excited as he talked about Piccolo. I wasn't surprised though...  
  
I hesitated as he kept talking about Piccolo and how I should meet him while I was 'visiting'.   
  
"I'm here to train with Goku and no one else..." I sighed as Gohan's faced dropped.  
  
"Well, my dad isn't here right now. He's off training for a tournament! He won't be back for a little while." Gohan scratched his head, waiting for my reaction.  
  
My eyes watered. "What....did you say?" A tear fell down my cheek when I realized the horrible truth...I wasn't going to save the future...  
  
I quickly jumped from the couch and ran outside, tears almost completely blinding me along the way.  
  
"Nikhya-san!!! Don't worry!!! You can.." his voice faded as I ran out the door and outside to Bulma.  
  
"Bulma! Why didn't you tell me that Goku was off training?!"  
  
Bulma looked up from where she was tinkering with my machine. She had grease all over her arms and her hair was coming out of her pony tail. "Sorry...I kind of forgot all about Goku when I saw that machine of yours. I apologize. Normally, I'm not so irresponsible...And anyway, he'll be back within a week or so. So, don't worry about not being trained." Bulma wiped her hands off as she stood up to face me.   
  
"But I NEED that week or so of training! I don't have much time!" I balled my fists tightly as I turned to walk away. "Forget it...I'll train myself or something..."  
  
"Nikhya! Wait a second!" Bulma grabbed my shoulder from behind. "You know that training yourself would do no good."  
  
I stood silent...looking straight ahead of me blankly. "What?"   
  
"You know when you mentioned that you never knew a Namek personally? Well, I think it's time you met one...." Bulma gave me a serious look as she led me back inside.  
  
Later that evening............  
  
  
Bulma walked into the front door, greasy, and very rough looking.  
  
I'd been taking a nap when she came in. I sat up with a start when I heard the door close. "Bulma?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me...I think we should leave for Capsule Corp. now. It's really late."  
  
I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, I'm really sleepy..." I blushed as my stomach let out a loud grumble.  
  
Bulma laughed. "Sounds like you're hungry too! We can fix that when we get to my house, don't you worry. I don't think Vegeta's eaten ALL of the food today, yet..."  
  
"We better get there quick then, before he does!" I got up and ran outside.  
  
"Wait a second, Nikhya!" Bulma walked outside after me. "I have to clean up a little first...okay?"  
  
I nodded. "Hai! You go wash up a bit and I'll sit out here and wait for ya, Bulma."  
  
Bulma walked back into the house and went to wash up in the bathroom.  
  
"I just hope Master Roshi doesn't spy on her." I laughed as I thought about when Marai-Bulma used to tell me about how much of a hentai Roshi used to be.  
  
I sat on the sand next to the water and brought my knees to my chest. I leaned back on my arms and looked up at the night sky. I heard the front door on the house open and close. "Bulma?"  
  
"No, it's me, Roshi." He walked up to me, his hands behind his back, holding his stick as he looked up at the moon less sky.  
  
"Oh...Hi Master Roshi..." I kept looking straight out onto the water.  
  
"So you need to be trained..." Roshi looked down at me.  
  
"Yes...very badly. I think Bulma has an idea though." I finally decided to look up at him as I spoke to him.  
  
"Yes, I know exactly what she's thinking. Piccolo will be able to teach you a lot..." Roshi looked across the water.  
  
I smiled as I looked up at Roshi. "Thank you..."  
  
Roshi smiled and nodded, knowing what I meant. "Be careful...and work hard Nikhya...The future depends on you and your friends..." He turned to walk away. "And I'll be sure to keep your time machine in good condition while it's here at the Kame house."  
  
I turned back to him and smiled, nodding.  
  
"Oh...and don't damage that pretty face of yours during training." Roshi chuckled to himself as he walked back into the house.  
  
I smiled and spoke under my breath... "Sorry Master Roshi...I'd rather be disfigured and strong, than beautiful and weak right now...so if that's what it takes...."  
  
Bulma came out of the Kame house smiling and brushing her hair out. "You ready Nikhya?"  
  
I got up and brushed myself off. "Yeah, I guess I'm ready!"   
  
We both hopped in her hover car and strapped ourselves in. "Nikhya, I ought to warn you...Piccolo might not like the idea of training you...He'll know he HAS to train you because he really doesn't have a choice....but, you'll have to put up with sarcastic hell for the next few weeks..."  
  
"I know...I'm prepared for anything..." and with that...I was silent for the rest of the trip to the Capsule Corp.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You like? You don't? what what what?! ^_^ Please review and tell me how weird, cool, good, bad, etc. this story was. :O) This is one of the first stories that I wrote... "Nikhya's surprise" comes right after this one...but don't get too used to that...I'm going to make another fanfiction in between these two stories. Soo...thankies for reading! Hope it wasn't too confusing. ^_~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Preparations....Unprepared

Okay, this one was written a long time ago. ^^; it might sound a bit icky since I really didn't know how to write 'back then'. There's no cursing in this one. I was just a young lad...er...lady ^_~ when I wrote this, and I didn't say things like that in my stories then. (that's changed just a bit. ^^;) There IS a sentence in which Piccolo is about to say 'ass', but he doesn't say it...he just gets to a--, and that's about it. Let me remind you I revised it a little before putting it in here, and that's how that little "almost curse word" got in here. (I didn't even ALMOST curse in my stories, back then ^_~) But anyway, this story takes place BEFORE (wayyy before) "Nikhya's Surprise." And of course, I don't own any of these characters except for Nikhya. The rest are property of Toriyama. Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Preparations....unprepared 

"Gohan, * huff *, keep up will ya?" Nikhya puffed. 

"I'm...I'm coming!" Gohan huffed back as he ran after her. They had been searching the forest for a new training spot. Piccolo had already found a good spot and was waiting for the two following trainees to arrive. 

"Piccolo, you really should...." Nikhya stopped speaking as soon as she saw where she was. 

"I really should what?" Piccolo gruffed. Nikhya just looked at him for a moment and then decided not to finish her sentence. She was too busy being fascinated by the scenery to argue with him now. 

"Wow!" Gohan gasped, "It's so beautiful here!" 

"This is a place I've only dreamed about! Look over there Gohan! It's a small lake with a waterfall!" Nikhya squealed. 

Piccolo rubbed his ear in pain. "Could you not squeal? A simple thank you would be enough." 

"Thanks Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cheered. 

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Nikhya mumbled. 

"There are some huts over by those trees. You'll have a decent place to sleep, when I let you..." Piccolo smirked. 

"There's only two huts, Piccolo. Where are you gonna sleep?" Gohan asked. 

"I'll do just fine. Don't worry about me. What you need to worry about is how your gonna survive my training." Nikhya looked worried for a moment. "When are we gonna start training?" "Not right now. We'll start tomorrow." Piccolo said. He started to hover, "Be ready when I come back tomorrow." 

Nikhya and Gohan watched Piccolo fly out of sight and then looked at each other. "Swimming time!" They both yelled at the same time. At night... 

"Come on Gohan. You have to go to bed now!" Nikhya giggled, "Stop your hiding on me!" 

Gohan snickered from under his cot in his hut. Unfortunately, Nikhya was right by his hut looking for him. She immediately heard his snickering and found him. 

"Come on now!" Nikhya grabbed his feet, "Gohan! I'll tickle you!" She started to tickle his feet and he started laughing. "Ha! Gotcha now!" Nikhya said, laughing. She grabbed Gohan and hugged him. She gently put him in his bed, sat next to him on the floor, and then caught her breath. 

"Nikhya, do you think Piccolo is mean?" Gohan asked. 

"Why, of course not Gohan." Nikhya answered, "Why do you ask?" 

Gohan looked at the ceiling of the hut and then looked over at Nikhya. "Well, you and Piccolo seem to fight a lot, that's all. I don't know, but you act like you don't like each other." Gohan said disappointingly. 

"Well, Gohan, I don't know what to tell you...other than, I actually like Piccolo a whole lot." Nikhya blurted. Nikhya blushed and then said, "Just like you do Gohan. You grew to love him a whole bunch, and when he trained me a little, so did I. Now that he's finishing my training with me, I'll probably end up being just as good a friend to him as you are." 

Gohan kept his gaze on Nikhya, "Do you think Mr. Piccolo will ever...will ever." 

"Will ever what, Gohan?" Nikhya asked thoughtfully. "Well, I was just thinking. Bulma has Yamcha, my mom has dad, and you said that in the future Krillin has somebody...who do you have?" Gohan whispered. 

Nikhya wondered for a moment. "There's someone back home, but..." Nikhya started. 

"But what?" Gohan asked. "But, I made him forget our love with a spell I have. I wanted him to be happy and focus on his fighting instead of me when I left." Nikhya sighed. 

"So you both loved each other then?" 

Nikhya sighed again, "Yes, we did. Very much so." 

"Will you ever see him again?" Gohan worried. 

"I'll see him again. But, I'm not going to make him remember what we had when I do see him." "Why not?" Gohan said. 

"I have my reasons. That's all you need to know now. Go to sleep before I tickle you sa'more." Nikhya smiled. Gohan quickly fell asleep when he settled down from getting another tickle attack. Nikhya quietly tiptoed out of the hut. 

"It's even more beautiful here at night." Nikhya thought as she looked around. The waterfall seemed to be a dark blue shade in the darkness of the night... Fireflies were flying around the mist that was being created by the waterfall hitting the lake. Trees were surrounding the huge clearing where their training spot was. Luscious green leaves seemed to swallow their branches and vines grew around their trunks. Nikhya looked down at the soft green grass. 

"This feels so good under my feet. This is like a dream." Suddenly, Nikhya heard a rustling of some leaves. "Hmmm...Better go check that out." She thought to herself. Nikhya took out her two wooden fighting staffs and slowly walked toward the sound. * rustle * "There it was again....What in the hell is that?!" Nikhya slowly moved further toward the bush. * chirrrp * A loud shrill chirp of a very large bird came from the bush. Suddenly, the bird flapped out of the bush and right over Nikhya's head. "Damn it. It was just a bird. You really should get a grip, Nikhya." She said to herself. As she turned around she sensed a large power behind her. "Piccolo, what are you doing here?! Baka! You scared me!" Nikhya tried to whisper so she wouldn't wake Gohan. 

"Hey, there's no need for name calling here. You sensed me and you know it." 

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I did sense you, but you still startled me." Nikhya caught her breath, "Are you going to answer my question, Piccolo?" 

"I came to check on you and Gohan." He said, "Who knows what's out in these woods...tigers, bears...large birds even." Piccolo smirked. 

Nikhya put her hand holding her staff behind her head signaling embarrassment, "Heh, heh....nope, haven't seen any of those around here." 

"Oh no? I thought there would at least be some large birds around here. Guess not though, if you say there haven't been any yet...." He smirked again. 

Nikhya put her hands up to hear head like moose ears and wiggled them while sticking out her tongue, "thpppp! Oh be quiet Piccolo!" "Nikhya, what are you doing up anyway? Aren't you supposed to be getting some beauty rest?" He said sarcastically. 

"Are you saying I'm beautiful after I get my beauty rest?" Nikhya sarcastically replied while batting her eyes. 

"No, I'm saying you need all that you can get...." Piccolo scoffed. 

Nikhya dropped her staffs and balled up her fists, "You know, when I get mad I'm more powerful than you are! I'll fry your green butt to a crisp!" 

Piccolo looked at her and chuckled. "Yeah you wish. All you might actually be is a challenge to me." A huge sweat drop formed over his head as he watched Nikhya's face get even more red than it had been. "I meant to say, save it! Save it for tomorrow!!!" 

Nikhya laughed in triumph. "Never seen ya plead before! That was great!" 

"Plead my a-...." Piccolo stopped himself and started the sentence in another way. "The only reason I don't want to get you mad right now, is because I want you to save it for tomorrow." 

"Yeah, and you didn't want me to hurt ya!" Nikhya winked, " I'll see you tomorrow Piccolo!" Nikhya walked into her hut, still laughing lightly. 

"Yeah, you'll see me Nikhya, but I'm almost sure you won't want to." 

End! (why did I call it Preparations...unprepared? Don't ask, cause I don't even know.) 

Okay, tell me watcha think of this one! It was one of my first fanfics of Nikhya and Piccolo when they started training together. Gohan is in the picture for a little while, until his training is done with. (if you will remember in my last fanfiction that I put up, "Nikhya's surprise" Gohan IS NOT in that one. Wanna know why he isn't?) Well, Nikhya's surprise takes place a few stories AFTER this fanfiction. And as I said before, Gohan only trains with Piccolo and Nikhya until he is strong enough to go train with his father. In, Nikhya's surprise, Gohan has already been training with his father for quite some time. I'll clear all this up after I get the other 'in between' fanfictions in here. *remember* this was written a LONG while ago, I just now revised it a LITTLE bit, so it may sound a bit icky. I really didn't know how to write all that well back then. (still learning lots) So, don't be too harsh, eh? Thankies! 


	3. Nikhya's surprise

Note to reader: Yes there is a bit of nudity in this thing... there is no intricately described sexual intercourse(snicker) or anything of that sort in here. Also, there are a few cuss words, but nothing like F#@$ you, or anything. In fact...the story is started off with a cuss word. ^^() This is pretty much just a story I sat down and wrote because I was bored...and the other story I'm writing needed a rest for a while, so I started this one. ( I know that's a no-no...but oh well.) I just wanted to warn everyone that there is nudity, but when you see it, it doesn't mean that someone is about to get down and do the horizontal tango. There will never be any descriptive sex scenes in any of my fics, but there will be warnings in front of them in case of any violence or language... 

Also...OOC warning....yes, I hate to get these characters OOC(out of character), but sometimes they may seem more sentimental, crazy, weird, or angry than usually seen on the real anime. (Exmpl. Piccolo wouldn't regularly say , "She's REALLY hot," on dbz....and he doesn't say it in here either, but that was just an extreme example.) I find this rather annoying when trying to make a good story, unless you've meant for them to be out of character altogether. But, I understand that it is sometimes necessary in certain points if you want to tell your story the way you want it. Again...I apologize for times that might seem a bit too OOC.....^^;;; 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Damn!" Nikhya exclaimed as she was slammed into a tree trunk, back first. She slid down the trunk and breathed heavily, trying not to show any pain in her face. This proved difficult. She knelt on the ground and breathed heavily. Carefully, she wiped a trail of blood off of her lip and slowly got back up. "Ayyyyahhh!!" She yelled as she ran at her opponent. She materialized and appeared behind him, punching him in the back and kicking his feet out from underneath him. 

"You are getting quicker." The figure said. 

"Ha! You know it, Piccolo." Nikhya laughed out as she stepped on Piccolo's chest to keep him down on the ground. 

He grabbed her other foot and pulled her to the ground. "But not quick enough." He finished. 

Nikhya tried to gasp for the air that she had lost when she'd been pulled to the ground. "Piccolo....not....f-fair." 

"Ha...I don't seem to remember fairness being a part of fighting..." He laughed. "At least not with the aliens we're going to be up against." 

"Correction." Nikhya smirked after she'd caught her breath. "You never fight fair, even if we are training to beat some weirdo alien fighters. And hey, we've been training the whole day! I think I'm doing pretty good for fighting so long, non stop!" 

She got up slowly and took a fighting stance. "Come on...I'm ready for you." 

"Nope, sorry." Piccolo replied. 

"Waddya mean, 'Nope sorry'." She mimicked. 

"I mean, that we have done enough training for today." 

Nikhya looked over her shoulder and noticed that the sun was setting. She relaxed, yawned, and then looked back at Piccolo. "Well, I'm not tired yet." She yawned again. 

"Not tired?" he said as he watched her yawn, "...t-yeah right." Piccolo crossed his arms and waited for Nikhya to start complaining. 

"Well, I am a bit tired. I guess I should go take a bath in the lake. I'm awful dirty." She replied brushing herself off. 

"What?!" Piccolo said sounding a bit surprised. "No whining about how tired you aren't?" 

"Well, I figure a bath would feel good. I haven't had one in two whole days. Arguing will only make me more tired than I already am." Nikhya walked over to a fallen log and sat down. 

Piccolo looked at her smugly and crossed his arms. 

"What?!" Nikhya asked innocently smiling. 

"There must be a catch. Usually, you are running around me trying to convince me you aren't tired and that you want to train some more." 

"Well, not tonight. I really want to take a bath, and if you keep hounding me, I will start whining!" 

"Fine.." He said as he turned to leave. "Be ready tomorrow morning." 

"Aren't I always?" Nikhya said as she pulled her shirt off over her head. "Bye Piccolo." She muffled as she struggled to pull the shirt off. 

He just chuckled and flew off. After about a minute of flying, he remembered that he'd forgotten to tell her that the next week was her free week. He hated giving her free days, but they had been training for about a month without much rest. And she was a girl, so she needed her rest, he had always hastily thought. "I better go back and tell her...she'll kill me if she gets up as early as she usually does for nothing." He thought as he turned to go back. When he arrived back in the forest, he landed and looked around. He called out her name as he walked over to her hut. She didn't answer, so he quickly went to look over in her favorite spot...a tree by the lake. He stepped out by the lake and ended up stepping on a piece of clothing. 

"What the..?!" He said aloud as he looked down at a bra that was now stuck on his shoe. Suddenly a splash of water hit him, and he almost ended up falling into the lake. 

"Piccolo! Baka!! Hentai! Get out of here!" Nikhya yelled angrily as she stopped splashing water at him and started throwing clumps of mud. 

He looked over at her and yelled back, "Well how was I suppose to know......" He looked up at her and realized she wasn't wearing any clothing. 

She stood there dripping wet and totally naked yelling at Piccolo. She stopped when she saw him staring at her. "What are you looking at?!?!?!" 

"You seem to be nude." Piccolo chuckled. 

"Uh, Yeah! That's what people are when they take baths! Idiot!" Nikhya stood with her hands on her hips. 

He stood admiring her curvaceous body that glistened with every move she made. The moon was shining on her just perfectly so that it accentuated every beautiful detail of her human figure. "That's right...human figure...I shouldn't be admiring a human...I shouldn't be admiring anyone like that." Piccolo reminded himself silently. "Why in the world are you standing here looking at her?" he thought to himself, still staring. He quickly shook it off and turned away. 

Nikhya grabbed up a robe that had been sitting next to where she'd been bathing and threw it on. " You are looking at a Half human, half Namek..." she said, reading his face. "Now, what do you want?" She said as she walked toward Piccolo. 

"I forgot to tell you that tomorrow, you have a week off." 

"WHY?!" 

"Because you need your rest." He sighed. 

".....?! Piccolo, what are you talking about?!" Nikhya grew red in the face with anger. 

Piccolo cleared his throat and leaned up against a nearby tree. "I'm talking about the fact that you won't be able to take it if we train non-stop." 

Nikhya was glowing with anger, and her ki. 

Piccolo smiled as he watched her glow brighter. "Now, now...don't go getting all defensive." 

"How can I NOT?!" Nikhya finally spoke. A smile spread across her face as she thought for a moment. "Piccolo...how about we make a deal?" 

Piccolo looked at her suspiciously. "What kind of deal?" 

"We spar right now, in the air...first one to hit the ground loses..." She held a certain eagerness in her voice as she spoke. 

"And what does the winner get?" Piccolo said confidently. 

"If I win, I don't take the week off...if you win, I do." 

"I could just tell you have the week off and leave you..." Piccolo sighed. 

"I could just train by myself while you are gone...and I will, if you leave me without at least trying this deal out first." She smiled. 

"Fine...I don't know why I'm worried anyway. You will lose." Piccolo laughed aloud. 

"Hey! Just get into it, will you?!" Nikhya hovered into the air holding onto her two staffs she'd just then pulled out of thin air. She flashed an evil smile at Piccolo as he began to rise up into the air. 

"So, you're going to spar in that robe, then?" A smirk quickly spread across Piccolo's face. 

"Why, yes...Do you have a problem with that?" she replied sarcastically. 

"No..." he said as he de-materialized. 

She let a small chuckle as she quickly scanned the area around her. Nikhya licked her lips tasting the night air. Then she sucked on her finger and stuck it up into the air. She smiled, satisfied, as she realized what Piccolo was about to do. Just as he appeared behind her, almost wrapping his arms around her, she de-materialized. 

Piccolo looked around for a moment, but wasn't quick enough...Nikhya quickly materialized behind him and grabbed him around the neck. She kneed him hard in the back, making him howl in pain. Then she quickly punched him in his upper back, sending him flying toward the ground. 

He de-materialized right before he hit the ground and materialized in front of Nikhya. He smiled and flew straight toward her. After a series of punches in the stomach and one in the face, he grabbed her before she could get away and flew toward the ground. He let her go about 10 feet away from the ground, planning on sending her to the ground to eat dirt. She stopped herself an inch away from the ground and sighed thankfully as she looked straight down at it, moving the dust as she breathed. Wiping her brow, she was about to fly up higher when, out of no where, she felt a blow hit her to the ground. 

She couldn't open her eyes as she felt a strong force holding her down to the ground. "Argh....Aye, that hurt...." She managed to finally open her eyes a bit as she spoke and the force let up a bit. She swallowed and realized her lip was bleeding. A green blur moved in front of her eyes as she tried to open them a bit more. "Piccolo?," She managed to squeak out when she realized that he was holding her down. She felt a huge breeze on her body and tried to look at herself to see if she was still wearing her robe. She caught a glimpse of something that looked like a huge piece of cloth over on the ground next to her...... 

"I won..." was all she heard before she blacked out. 

Later that night... 

Nikhya woke up feeling very groggy...she sat up in her bed and quickly laid back down when she felt her head start to spin. She looked under her covers and realized she had her robe back on. "Ugh...Piccolo? Where am I?" She looked around for a moment and realized she was in her hut, laying on her cot. "Huh? How'd I get...here?" She slowly got out of bed. "Piccolo.," She realized, smiling as she flexed one of her arms... "Hmm...all better. He must've given me a senzu bean." She walked across her hut to its opening. "Piccolo?," she called out sleepily as she looked around. She saw him sitting at the foot of a nearby tree and slowly walked over to him. She sat next to him and realized he was meditating...or sleeping. "Piccolo? You sleepin?" She gently poked at his arm. 

All Piccolo did was take a deep breath and let it out with a snort...almost like a snore. "Wow, when you sleep, you really sleep..." She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She smiled as the breeze played with little strands of her hair. She sighed happily and looked back over at Piccolo. She giggled as she watched him, hearing little snores here and there. "Hard to believe that you could be so rough...you look so peaceful when you sleep. Not to mention, a bit cute too." Smiling, she closed her eyes and leaned back next to Piccolo against the trunk. 

"Cute?" Piccolo whispered as he opened an eye to look over at Nikhya. She jumped almost five feet into the air when she heard him speak. She landed on her feet and looked back at him. "DAMN IT! Piccolo! You scared me!" He laughed as he watched Nikhya's face turn three shades of red. "You were awake all along!" 

"You think I could sleep through your stomping around? I was TRYING to meditate." He smirked. 

"Well, the least you can do when meditating is be DEAF! And you don't have to pretend to snore either you little sneak." she angrily growled. 

"Why? Just because of some little thing like that?" He smirked as he spoke. 

"Little?! You don't find that just a little odd in a big way?" she stopped herself and thought about what she had just said to see if it had made sense. 

"Well, I've never had to deal with it...so I wouldn't know if it was odd or not." He replied. 

"I suppose not. I mean, I guess you've never trained a girl before...and even if you had, they probably wouldn't have thought about you THAT way..." she said matter-of-factly. 

"It's all nonsense anyway." Piccolo said as he got up and brushed himself off. 

"What do you mean nonsense!?! It's what holds all of us together!" Nikhya began to get flushed as she spoke. 

"Holds all of you HUMANS together." He said as he turned to fly off. 

"If you will remember, I'm HALF human...."she said softly as she got up, walked over to Piccolo, and grabbed him by the shoulder from behind, "and half namek." 

Piccolo froze as he felt her touch his shoulder. He loosed up and chuckled. "You're playing with matches Nikhya, and you know your mommy told you not to do that kind of thing. You might get burned." 

"If you'll also remember...I never HAD a mommy to tell me not to play with matches......" She quickly de-materialized and then reappeared in front of him. "And neither did you..." 

Nikhya was flushed and almost decided to just give up and go to sleep...but she was always up for a challenge. And to her, playing with Piccolo's mind was a challenge. "Piccolo, I'm going to kiss you now. Do you have a problem with it?" 

"What in the hell?!" He looked down at her and looked like he'd been taken aback by her comment. 

"Good....then stay..." She smirked and grabbed his hand, making his whole body glow a ghostly silver. 

He tried to move after that, but couldn't move an inch... "Nikhya." He spoke angrily. 

"Oh, did I mention you aren't going to be able to move from that spot? Sorry, forgot that part. Oh, and by the way, you won't be able to move your arms either." She smiled and got closer to his face. "Don't want any punching." 

"She's got a damned paralyzing spell?!" he thought silently... "Crazy woman!" he yelled as he strained to move. 

She giggled mischievously as she watched him struggle. "Yeah, to a certain degree...I suppose I'm crazy." 

"Why are you doing this?!" He asked as she kept struggling. 

"Because, I want to find something out." She smiled. 

"What is tha-..." he started to ask, but was interrupted. 

Nikhya had hovered a bit so she was almost his height. Then she had softly placed her lips on Piccolo's and gave him a long kiss to try and stun him so he would keep quiet. She broke away and frowned, irritated. 

"Shut up...you'll like this if you would at least try it out first before going berserk." After she finished speaking she placed her hand on his neck and brought herself closer to him. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she looked into his deep black eyes.... 

Piccolo stared straight at her, stunned by what she'd done. ".........." 

Nikhya licked her lips and then placed them softly on Piccolo's once again. She kissed him harder than she had the first time, making him open his mouth a little in surprise. He opened his eyes wide as she aggressively stuck her tongue in his mouth and kissed him deeply. 

"?!.........," Piccolo grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer to him as he slowly began to kiss her back. 

Nikhya almost fell over when she felt him respond. She broke away and gasped as he held her tightly. She realized she had tears coming down her face and quickly wiped them away. "Piccolo...." She said as she looked curiously up at him. 

"So you finally realized it?" Piccolo smirked as he kept his unblinking eyes on her. "Damn it...What did I just do?! .....what have I got myself into now?" he thought to himself as he waited for her response. 

Nikhya nodded, dazed, realizing her spell had worn off...a while ago... 


	4. Loss for words

Okay, again, I only claim Nikhya to be my own character. Pretty much every other character is DBZ property of Toriyama. Nudness? Yes, there is, but again, there's no love scene...at least there isn't a LEMONY love scene. Not really anyway... There might be one later, I mean almost everyone ends up writing a lemon...then again... Anyway, there's nothing really graphic in here or anything, so don't worry about blushing after every line you read. ^_~ On with the story! Hope you like it. It is a continuation of "Nikhya's Surprise". Go see that if you want to understand what's going on in this story! :O) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Loss for words 

It had been a day since Nikhya had an encounter with Piccolo. She had quickly backed off after the little 'incident' she and piccolo had... Then she had promptly told him that she would take the week off like he had told her. She had quickly agreed that she was tired and needed a lot of rest. Everything before that was a huge blur to her. 

The moon light shone in her little hut through a small window by her bed. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. "Guess I better get up..." She slid out of bed and slipped on her fuzzy slippers. Walking over to the doorway of her hut, she sighed and took in another deep breath to awaken herself. "Geez, you'd think since I'm not training I would be getting BETTER sleep than I was before.." It was a nice night. Every night out in the forest was nice. Nikhya always loved waking up at night to the smell of dew on the grass and the fragrance of flowers that surrounded her hut and the lake. Tonight though, she was mostly preoccupied by her thoughts. 

"What in the world am I going to do?" she thought aloud. "I mean, I can't just stop training all-together...I have to face Piccolo again sometime." 

Nikhya decided to stop thinking about what had happened and start thinking about what she was going to do with her free week. Although, a few thoughts of Piccolo flashed in her mind every so often. 

After thinking about what she was going to do the next day, she quickly shed her clothes and grabbed up a towel from her small box of clothing and other essentials. She wrapped the towel around herself and tightly clutched a washcloth in her hand. She poked her head out of the hut's doorway and looked around to make sure no one had come for a surprise visit. Last time that had happened, she had ended up in a bad situation...but she had to quit thinking about that. 

She hurriedly walked toward the lake and gathered up her energy. She formed a ball of fire in her hand and shot it into the lake. In a few seconds, the whole lake was steaming with warmth. She smiled, threw her towel off, and jumped right in. "Ahh...just the right temperature." She sighed, then looked around casually, making sure no one was spying on her...and also made sure that no one was sneaking up on her...Although, she wished silently that Piccolo would come out of the bushes giving her that smug look he always gave her. "Piccolo..." She said softly. Of course, he wasn't there to hear her. 

Meanwhile...deeper in the forest... 

"I wonder if.... No...she wouldn't be....ah hell! What am I supposed to do?!" Piccolo slammed his fist against a tree trunk, making it fall over on top of another tree. "This isn't like me at all...How can a woman make me feel this way..." He looked over at the tree and sighed. "I'm coming for you Nikhya...Whether you like it or not, this has all got to end." Piccolo searched for Nikhya's energy level and quickly found it. He blasted off in the direction of the training spot he'd just left only a day ago. Thoughts clouded his mind as he came closer to the spot. "What exactly am I going to say...and why in the world am I trying to figure that out?! Do I really care what I say in front of her?!" He blasted off faster, even more furious. He would say anything he wanted! He was stronger, faster, and overall BETTER than she was! Surely he would say anything he liked... At least, that's what he had so hastily thought.... 

Back in the lake.... 

Nikhya stopped being so paranoid about perverted spies, and finally decided to stand up in the water instead of crouching down where the water would fully cover her. She gently smiled as she grabbed up a nearby flower and squeezed it's bud onto her washcloth. It emitted a wonderful scent as it's oils splashed onto the cloth. The fragrance quickly surrounded the area around Nikhya , making her take in a deep breath. She gently scrubbed her body with the washcloth as the sweet aroma found its way through the air. 

Piccolo was finally near the training spot. He landed when he got close enough and started walking toward her hut. "Wait a second...last time I did this, I didn't find her at her hut...she was in the lake bathing." He thought for a moment. "Screw it, if she's bathing, I guess I'll have to deal with it." The only reason he was actually going through with it was because he thought he couldn't possibly catch her bathing again. "What are the odds?" he had thought silently. And if he did catch her, it wouldn't be too bad of an experience. He hadn't NOT enjoyed the first encounter. He quickened his pace as he neared her hut. 

....................... 

Nikhya dipped the cloth into the water and gently squeezed it over her head, wetting her hair a little. She sighed as she breathed in the scent that still filled the air. She dropped the cloth and dipped her head back into the water to soak it totally. But before her hair reached the water, she sensed a familiar power close by. She straightened up and looked around. "Damn it...it's close... how could I miss it as it was coming toward here?! Well, it seems to be familia--......" She stopped as she realized who it was. "Piccolo.." she breathed under her breath. 

Piccolo gulped as he realized she wasn't in her hut. "She's probably noticed my power by now...She's probably actually looking out for powers this time..." He walked slowly over to the lake assuring himself she was probably just sitting by her favorite tree or something. As he neared the lake, he shivered a bit nervously as he thought about what had happened last time. He quickly shook the feeling off and kept walking straight to the lake. 

"He's coming closer! Didn't he learn his lesson the first time?!" She looked around frantically, not knowing exactly how to pinpoint his energy. "Geez...how much more wonderful can this situation get?" 

Piccolo quickly decided that if she was bathing, that he would jump right in with her. He wasn't going to be the vulnerable one again. If she was naked, he'd also be naked...well...half-naked...He threw his cape and his turban-like cap on the ground as he neared the lake. He slipped off his shirt and his shoes when he stopped at her favorite 'sitting' tree and didn't see her there. He kept his pants on. He wanted to get a point across...not scare her.. He lightly chuckled to himself as he neared the lake. 

Nikhya heard a rustle and turned around to barely see Piccolo standing at the water's edge. Piccolo looked straight at her through the mist and decided he would jump in and come after her instead of her coming after him this time. 

The steam around her didn't make it too hard to see, but it did impair the vision a bit at far distances...and she couldn't see Piccolo all that well from where she was bathing. If the moon hadn't been full, she wouldn't have been able to see him at all. She heard a loud splash and quickly crouched in the water to where she was covered up to her shoulders. Her chin lightly touched the water's surface as she watched Piccolo wade up to her. It was so quiet, she could hear herself breath. The only noises being made were the light splashes of Piccolo wading up to her and her breath on the water. She wanted to be bold and stand up like she had last time...she wanted to tell him off and make him leave...but she couldn't. She realized she didn't really want him to leave, and she wasn't going to get up to shoo him away anyway. For some reason she felt modesty sweep over her and assured no accidental chest baring by placing her arms over herself. 

"Nikhya." Piccolo spoke finally. He spoke so harshly that it made Nikhya wince when she heard him say her name. He took a last step so he was only a few feet away from her. He dipped down into the water at shoulder level with her and looked at her blankly. "Nikhya." He spoke again, but more softly this time. Nikhya cocked her head gently as she heard the change in his voice. "Yes, Piccolo." She spoke softly as tears welled up in her eyes. 

"It's only been one day" Piccolo spoke softly, "and I'm still thinking about what happened." He almost choked after the words came out of his mouth. "What in the hell?! Damn it, that's not what I wanted to say..." he thought as he struggled not to say something else he'd regret. 

Nikhya let the tears fall from her eyes and run down her cheeks as she began to speak. "It was nothing...lets just forget about it." She became flushed as she realized she was saying the totally opposite of what she had really wanted. She didn't want him to forget, and she definitely didn't want to forget it herself. She really wanted Piccolo to hold her...to wrap his warm, strong arms around her and comfort her. She wanted so badly for him to purge her lips of their aching for his. Slowly, she backed away and was about to get out of the water. 

She felt Piccolo grab her arm. She looked back at him, surprised that he didn't just agree with her and leave. When she looked back at him, she became almost mesmerized as she watched the water drip down his perfectly sculpted body. The moon light had shone off the beads of sweat on Piccolo's forehead and his chest, making him glisten with every little breath he took when he had been walking up to her. She'd not taken her eyes off him since he had started walking up to her and she really didn't want to stop looking at him now. "No, I'm not going to just forget about it. I mean....I can't just forget about that." He spoke reluctantly. He had wanted to persuade her to forget about it too, and now he refused to forget about it himself! "What am I doing?!" he thought. "This isn't what is supposed to be coming out of my mouth." 

"Piccolo!" Nikhya sounded shocked and exasperated at the same time. He never acted this way. He was always secluded and was rather brief about discussions. She had expected him to just drop the situation after she had just 'dismissed' it. He let go of her arm and stood up. 

"What?! What do you expect from me Nikhya?! You want me to just forget that you kissed me and then I actually kissed you back?! I can't figure it out myself if you were wondering. I don't know what in the world drove me to actually do it! I wrecked my brain all last night and all today, trying to figure out why I'd ever want to kiss you. Why I would want to feel your body against mine. Why in hell I'd want you so damned badly. I've never had these feelings before and you just ask me to totally disregard them?!.... Hell no..." Piccolo was breathing heavily after he finished speaking. 

Nikhya was speechless. She didn't know what to say to that. She stood wide eyed and with her mouth half open in surprise. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying and held her breath so she wouldn't let out the sobs she was holding inside. 

Piccolo grabbed her arm again and pulled her close to him in one swift movement. She blushed as she was forced to stand up and hold her body against his. She looked up at him sadly as her eyes shone with tears. She let a few of them finally fall, as he held her closely. 

Nikhya couldn't hold any of the feelings that had been swirling around in her inside any longer. She collapsed and buried her face in his chest as she cried. "Nikhya..." Piccolo said in surprise. 

She kept crying, exhausted and flushed. She had been worrying too. She had been worrying all of the day before and last night, just as he had been. It had been so tiring. That's why she woke up so tired, but she had been too naïve to realize it. 

Her world spun as she lifted her head to look up at Piccolo. Almost as soon as she looked up, she fell back. Luckily, Piccolo was holding onto her tightly when she did. He picked her up gently and hovered out of the water. He de-materialized above the lake and materialized back into her hut. He handled her as delicately as he would a fine piece of crystal. He carefully placed her in her bed and covered her with the thin comforter that had been lying next to her. He then debated whether to stay with her or just disappear again... 

Morning rays of sunlight beamed through the window onto Nikhya's face... she smiled as she felt the warmth of the sunlight and then felt something squeeze her hand gently. She looked down at her hand and squeezed back as she met Piccolo's sleepy gaze. Nikhya turned over to face him. "You stayed here all night?" 

"Yes...." 

"I know you weren't comfortable on that floor all night..." she replied sleepily. She looked at him and saw him give a light shrug. She scooted over and pulled on Piccolo to get him to stand up. "Here," she said, patting the space beside her on the bed, "come and get some sleep." 

Piccolo hadn't been totally uncomfortable during the night, and in fact, he had an all right night's rest...but he still didn't refuse the offer. He smiled as he eased into her bed and rolled over face her. She closed her eyes and put his arms around her as she snuggled in closer to his chest. He looked down at her, surprised that she was being so forward. "Crazy woman....doesn't even know what she's doing when she's awake, much less when she's half asleep." He thought to himself. He still held her though, and let her fall asleep in his arms as he slowly drifted off with her....... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End!~ 

Yeah, yeah....I know she fainted at a really convenient time, but she was exhausted! I really didn't mean for it to be so convenient. Anywho, I hope you liked it. I am still learning how to be a bit more descriptive in my scenes so you can enjoy the story better, but for now, this will have to do. Lemon in the future? I dunno. This story almost did turn into a lemon...I really was seriously thinking about it. But I realized that is soooo not what I wanted. A lemon, if it does ever happen, will not happen until a few stories from now. What happened after Nikhya and Piccolo woke back up? Well, that's the whole point. To leave you hanging. Ever heard of "teasing the readers?". ^_^ Please leave me some comments! I'd like to hear any rants and raves, compliments, or critiques you have to give me. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. Shake it off

  
Well, I've always wanted to write a fic with a song at the beginning, between, or at the end...whatever. ^^ Anyway, I was going to fit the song in between the story, but it would've just been fit in at the end....So I figured I would just put it all together at the beginning. Hope you like the fic! It's a continuation of the Nikhya series. It takes place after the fic, "Preparations... unprepared." Now enjoy!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Lately I've been trying to fill up my days, since your gone,  
speed of love is climbing and I didn't know how to hold on,  
my mind won't clear, I'm out of tears,  
my heart's got no room left inside,  
  
how many dreams will end?  
How long can I pretend?  
How many times will love pass me by  
until I find you again?  
  
will the arms of hope surround me?  
will time be a fair weather friend?  
Should I call out to angels?  
Or just drink myself sober again?  
Can't hide, it's true   
I still burn for you  
your memory just won't let me go.  
  
How many dreams will end?  
How long can I pretend?  
How many times will love pass me by  
until I find you again?  
  
I 'd hold you tighter , closer than ever before,   
no flame would burn brighter if I could touch you once more  
hold you once more,  
  
how many dreams will end?  
How long can I pretend?  
How many times will love pass me by  
until I find you again  
.....until I find you.....  
  
again......... (song from Richard Marx, "Until I Find You Again.")  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Huh?...." Nikhya groaned as she sleepily opened her eyes. "What in the world? How long have I been asleep...." She snapped her eyes open wide as she realized what had happened the last night. "Oh great..." She sighed as she realized she no longer had Piccolo's arms around her and then immediately jumped out of bed.  
  
"Probably left to go train. Those weirdo alien fighters are supposed to get here sometime soon." She smiled as she remembered what Piccolo had whispered harshly in her ear before he left, "I have to go spar with Goku for a little while. I'll be gone the whole day, so you had better rest until I get back."   
She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "He's always threatening me. Bastard..." she said as she halfway smiled. "Well, guess I'd better go and---." She stopped, realizing she was about to say that she should go and get ready to train. She balled up her fists tightly, angry that she had agreed with Piccolo to stop training for the week. "I can't just stand here like an idiot... No way am I just going to lay around all day." She decided she would go demand training with Goku and Piccolo. "If they don't let me train with them, I'll have to train myself...And if Piccolo knows what's good for him...he'll let me train ..."   
  
Nikhya knew that Goku might not have a problem with her training with he and Piccolo, but she knew she'd have a problem convincing Piccolo. She tried to come up with a plan as she rummaged through a box of her clothing. She finally grabbed up a pair of blue-jean shorts and a red tank top. She threw on her tank top and wiggled into her shorts. "There," she said as she zipped them up, "now, I'm ready." She quickly ran a brush through her hair and then slipped on her shoes. She took a deep breath as she stepped out of her hut and looked up at the sky. "Good luck, Nikhya." She muttered to herself as she blasted off toward Goku's house.  
  
meanwhile....at the Kame house...  
  
"What in the HELL?! Damn it!" Bulma hit the scouter that she had successfully replicated from an older model she had got a hold of.   
  
"What is it Bulma?! What do you see on the scouter?! Is it screwing up again?" Roshi scrambled up from behind the couch and grabbed onto Bulma's arm waiting for her response.  
  
All Bulma could do was stare straight forward with her mouth open in surprise. She tried to speak, but all that came out were the words "fighters...in...only three...days.."   
  
"Bulma!? What are you saying?!" Roshi was more frantic than ever. Krillin was looking curiously at the two of them as he sipped his tea.   
  
"Bulma," Krillin said as he calmly rose out of his chair and walked over to her. "What do you mean? Do you mean that the alien fighters will be here soon?"  
  
Bulma nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "Only, three days. I'm pretty sure. I know that the scouter isn't broken."   
  
Krillin put on a stern face. "Are you totally sure that the scouter isn't broken, Bulma?"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"Then, I have to go tell Goku and the others. Vegeta will go berserk....but it has to be done." Krillin started to walk out of the Kame house.  
Bulma got up quickly and grabbed Krillin's shoulder. "No...let me tell Vegeta. You go tell Goku and the others, okay?"  
  
Krillin nodded and walked out of the Kame house to his hover car.  
  
Roshi looked up at Bulma. "I guess you should go get your hover car ready... you should tell Nikhya too.."   
Bulma nodded solemnly. "I'll try to find her after I tell Vegeta."  
  
Bulma walked outside, leaving Roshi to worry about the oncoming danger by himself. She sighed as she hopped into the hover car and started it up. Soon, she was out of sight of the Kame house, and on her way to the Capsule Corp....  
  
At Goku's house....  
  
Piccolo stopped throwing punches at Goku as he sensed a familiar power closing in on the area. Goku was about to blast him into a nearby tree, but realized the power also. They both looked up into the sky and waited for a moment. Goku smiled as he realized who it was. "It's Nikhya!"   
  
Piccolo looked in the other direction... "and Krillin."  
  
Goku scratched his head. "I wonder what's going on."   
  
Piccolo clenched his fists. "I have a feeling whatever it is, it's not good."  
  
Krillin didn't wave and didn't smile as he walked up to Goku. "That's odd." Goku thought to himself. "What's wrong Krillin?" Goku said abruptly as he put on a stern face.  
  
Piccolo stood with his arms crossed, waiting for Krillin to speak. "I sensed Nikhya before I arrived...Wait for her to arrive...then I'll tell you." Krillin spoke. All of them were silent until Nikhya landed next to Piccolo. Nikhya nodded at Krillin as he looked up at her. "I know what's going on...I met Bulma on my way over here." She clenched her teeth as she spoke. "Tell them Krillin."  
  
Krillin looked up at both Goku and Piccolo. "The fighters...will be here in three days." Neither Goku nor Piccolo looked very surprised.   
  
Piccolo turned to Nikhya. "Are you ready to go back?"   
Nikhya shot Piccolo an angry look. "What in the hell are you talking about, 'go back'?! Of course I'm not ready to go back yet! You haven't finished training me!" Nikhya felt foolish. She knew he could no longer train her with the fighters just three days away from arriving.  
  
"Come on Krillin. Lets go inside. We've gotta figure out exactly what we'll be doing the next three days." Goku motioned for Krillin to follow him into the house.  
  
"Well, as you can see, I don't have any more time to train you. I'm going to train with Goku and the rest of   
them for the remaining time we have. You are strong enough to go back now." Piccolo turned his back to go inside with Goku and Krillin.   
  
"But, I can't just go back! I can't just forget about you guys!" Nikhya was glowing with anger.  
  
Piccolo stopped in his tracks, "You can't exactly stay here either. You have no choice but to go back. If you would like to stay behind for a little longer, I suggest you stay no longer than two days." He began to move toward the house again.  
  
"And if I stay.." Nikhya yelled after him. "I'm training with you guys!"   
  
Piccolo turned around to face her. "No."  
  
"What do you mean, NO?! I'm staying and training with you the last few days. No matter what you say, you can't make me leave." Nikhya flushed as she walked past Piccolo. "I'm staying, unless I feel otherwise."   
  
She walked into the house with Piccolo following her. "Goku, Krillin.." she spoke as she entered the room they were in.   
The two men looked up as she entered. "Yes, Nikhya?"   
"Is it okay with you.." she swallowed hard, "if I were to stay here and train with you these last few days?"  
  
Goku got up from his chair and stood in front of her. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He said, looking over in Piccolo's direction. "The future depends on your survival, and if the aliens come before expected, you might not live."   
  
Nikhya looked back at Piccolo and back at Goku. She bit her lip as she tried to decide. "I guess I have no choice...but I will stay for today and tomorrow at least...I should probably train myself for a little while anyway before I go. I need to learn a little more self-discipline anyway." She turned to leave. "Thanks anyway Goku...Krillin.." They nodded as she walked out of the room. "Thanks Piccolo..." She whispered as she passed him.  
  
Piccolo's eyes followed her until she was out the front door. He turned back to Krillin and Goku. "Now...Shall we?" Goku walked toward Piccolo as Krillin got up from his chair. "Lets go."  
  
  
..................  
Nikhya held back her tears as she neared her hut in the forest. " So weak....damn my weakness..." she wiped her eyes quickly as she landed next to her hut. "Guess I should get started..." she sighed as she realized she'd have to use her split form to train herself properly. "Okay...here we go..."  
  
...........................  
  
Bulma flinched as a lamp hit the wall of her room. "Damn it, Vegeta! Just because you haven't reached your maximum fighting level yet, doesn't mean you can throw that shit around the room! It's not going to help anything. Listen for just a second, will you?!"  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked over at Bulma angrily. "How can I be calm when I haven't even surpassed Kakorott yet?! Those fighters will be here in three days and I can feel their powers.. They are just as strong as Freeza was. Think about it woman! A bunch of Freeza's running around on Earth, and none of us are at the fighting level we want to be at yet!"   
  
"Listen Vegeta! Goku beat Freeza once, and he can beat these damned weaklings too! I would also like to mention that all the other fighters are here, and much stronger than they were when they traveled to Namek! It will be all too easy to beat their sorry asses!" Bulma took a deep breath and looked Vegeta straight in his cold deep eyes. "We have hope on our side..."  
  
"Hope does nothing...Hope IS nothing but a backup for weaklings..." Vegeta turned to leave.  
  
Bulma grabbed his shoulder tightly and stopped him from going any further. "You don't believe that..."  
  
"Don't I?" Vegeta easily shook himself from her grip and brushed off his shoulder. "Stay here woman...it'll be safer."   
  
"No way, when these things come, I'm going to be there. Do you think I'm just going to hide when I know these fighters could destroy the whole planet anyway!? I want to see what they look like, how they fight. I'm not hiding underneath some damned rock when it'll do me no good...and when in the hell did you ever start caring about my saftely." Bulma stood with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Well?!"  
  
"Fine, I can't exactly stop you." Vegeta smiled as he thought to himself, "Such a weakling, and yet so brave..." He laughed as he turned to face Bulma. "In fact, I think I'll actually take you along so you won't have to drive."   
  
"What in the he--?!?!" Bulma couldn't finish her sentence, for Vegeta had already picked her up and was flying toward Goku's house."   
  
"VEGETAAAA!!!! You know I HATE FLYING!!!!" Bulma screamed as she held onto Vegeta's neck with a grip no human could've ever lived through.....  
  
"Yes, of course I do...why else do you think I'm flying you there?" Vegeta laughed aloud again as he blasted off faster..  
  
.................................................................  
  
Nikhya fell face first into the lake as her counterpart rolled on the ground laughing. "That was a great hit I just gave you! Aw, geez, you shoulda seen it!" she said calming down a bit... "Oh, wait a second...YOU DID SEE IT, but a little to LATE!!" she laughed even harder at her lame attempt at a joke.   
  
Nikhya rose up out of the water and glared at her split form. " Oh yeah?...let me show you a real great hit..." She blasted her other self into a nearby tree and quickly appeared in front of her with an evil smirk on her face. "Ha, now who's laughing!?" she said as she gave the figure a series of punches, driving her further into the tree. Nikhya backed up and let her other self fall to the ground. She laughed again as she gawked at the imprint of her body in the tree. "Come on, it's dark already.," She said lightly chuckling, "I think I've beat my own tail enough for today."   
Her other self spit out blood as she lifted herself up from the ground. "Fine, I'm getting tired anyway.." Nikhya focused as she let her other self merge with her. She snapped her head back and smiled as she completed the merge. "That's always interesting..."  
  
....................................................  
  
Goku backed away from Piccolo and wiped his brow. "Phew, that was a workout. You are much stronger Piccolo."   
  
"T-yeah, but not strong enough yet." Piccolo threw a punch at a tree, which ended up flying across the yard. "Damn it, I need more time to train."  
  
Goku grabbed Piccolo's shoulder. "We all need more time, but we haven't got it. We'll have to make do with the power levels we have now. Remember, though, we still have two days...it's enough time to get SOME training done... But now that it's night, we all need to get to bed and get some rest."  
  
Piccolo sighed as he turned to face Goku. "Thanks Goku..." He turned to Gohan and Krillin who had been sparring half the day with he and Goku. "You too guys..." They both nodded. Gohan ran up to Piccolo and smiled.   
  
"Tomorrow then?" Gohan smiled with anticipation.  
  
Piccolo halfway smiled and then nodded.  
  
"G'night then Piccolo!" Gohan waved frantically to Piccolo as he flew out of sight.   
  
...............................................  
  
Nikhya smiled weakly as she looked up at the night sky and sighed. She looked up at the tree she was standing under and giggled. "Can't remember the last time I sat up in my tree, relaxed, and watched the stars." She de-materialized and reappeared up in one of the tree's higher branches. She sat up against the tree trunk on the branch, and looked up through a clearing of branches up at the moon...  
  
The moon washed her face in its light as she stared in despair at it. She sighed as she began to think about Piccolo. She outlined her lips with her fingers as tears ran down her face. "I never...even got to tell you...ever since THAT happened..." she put her face into her hands and sobbed, "that I love you...and what great timing...I have to leave tomorrow." She looked back up at the moon as her sobs died down, "I won't get to see you tomorrow, Piccolo...you'll be training...too busy to see me. All of you..." She bit her lip as she realized it would be better that way. "This way, they won't have to see me cry...HE won't have to see me cry." She jumped down from the tree and wiped her eyes as she walked toward her hut.   
  
Still wiping her eyes, she bumped into something that had just moved in her way. "Hey!" *sniff* "What in the he-?!" she stopped as she looked up and saw the last figure she thought she expected she would see...  
  
"Piccolo...." She whispered under her breath. "Piccolo!!" she laughed aloud, jumped up, and grabbed him around the neck, hugging him tightly.   
  
"Nikhya, I-..." Piccolo began, but was interrupted...  
  
"Piccolo, I thought you would stay over there or something...or train all night or something...or..or.." She looked up at him, her eyes still gleaming from left over tears. "I just thought I wouldn't see you again before I left.." she said as she met his gaze. She blinked as she realized something.. "Piccolo, why did you come back?"  
  
He smirked as he looked down at her wide eyes waiting for his response. He was about to answer her in words, but instead chuckled when Nikhya began to bite her lip in anticipation. He held her chin in his hand and gently tipped her face up to give her a light kiss on her rosy lips.   
  
Nikhya opened her eyes wide as he placed his lips on hers. He pulled away slowly as she closed her eyes. She bit her lip again and then opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and pulled Piccolo down to her, hoping what she was about to suggest was the right thing.... She kissed him deeply as she held his body closely against hers. He surprised her by leaning into it as if he had been expecting it.   
  
She pulled away breathing nervously... "Piccolo...I don't want to leave you, without telling you something first..."  
  
Piccolo looked curiously down at her as she spoke.   
  
"Piccolo...I have to tell you that...I feel very strongly for y--...what I mean to say is that...ummm." Nikhya hesitated, "Piccolo... I love you..."  
  
Piccolo smiled as she started shaking... He brought her close to him and hugged her tightly. "I shouldn't be so soft...damn it..." he thought to himself. He took a deep breath as he stroked Nikhya's hair to comfort her. Feelings swirled around inside him, confusing him, telling him he should be with Nikhya, and others telling him he should be somewhere else, without her. He took another deep breath and shut his eyes tightly. He softly pushed her away and was about to walk off... Nikhya grabbed his shoulder as he turned around to leave.   
  
"No..." She materialized in front of him, shooting him a cold look and shook her head, "You are going to tell me how you feel about me now. You can't avoid it any longer. I'm not leaving this place until you tell me."  
  
Piccolo looked down at her with a bit of anger in his eyes. Nikhya looked back at him with pure love in her eyes, softening his anger. She began to cry as she grabbed onto him and held him tightly. "Tell me, Piccolo! Tell me everything that you feel. Don't leave me in the dark...don't leave me all alone. You can't just come up here, kiss me like that, and then walk away!" She softly cried into his chest as she gripped his shirt in her fists. She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying with tears still running down her face.   
  
Piccolo clenched his teeth and pushed her away again. "No, Nikhya." He balled up his fists tightly as he walked away reluctantly.   
  
Nikhya fell to her knees, reaching out to Piccolo and sobbing. "Don't you dare leave me Piccolo! Come back here and stop being such a damned coward! You are so afraid of what you can't understand! It's ridiculous..."  
  
Piccolo turned to face her once again. He quickly walked up to her, grabbed her up, and held her tightly. "Who are you to tell me I'm afraid? If you hadn't come here, I wouldn't feel like this, and there wouldn't be a problem."  
  
She became angry and glowed silver as she powered up. "What do you mean 'I wouldn't feel like this'? How do you feel?! That's what I want to know from you! I want to know how you feel about me, Piccolo!" She tried to punch him, but he blocked it quickly. He spun around still holding her tightly and pressed her harshly up against a nearby tree.   
  
She yelled out as Piccolo pressed her up harder against the tree. "AGH..." she looked at Piccolo angrily and yelled in his face, "BAKA! Why won't you TELL ME?! WHY?!"   
  
"Because, I CAN'T...I don't KNOW how I feel! Ever since you came here and started training with me, you made me feel like...like"  
  
Nikhya struggled, Piccolo still holding her to the tree, as she looked at him with curiosity. "......?"  
  
"You made me feel like there was a place in my heart that had been filled...I've been trying to think about other things...trying to make myself think of something else besides..."  
  
He let her go, feeling a bit ashamed of himself for getting so out of control. " Trying to make myself think of something else besides you."  
  
Nikhya slapped him across the face, leaving a slight blush on Piccolo's cheek. "THAT is for not telling me that sooner. And this..." she said getting closer to his face.  
  
"is for telling me now..." She gave him another passionate kiss as he grabbed her and held her tightly.  
  
They broke away from each other and stood in silence. Piccolo broke the silence by taking in a big breath and letting it out slowly. He looked down at Nikhya and swallowed hard. "What I came here tonight for, was to tell you I felt something for you, but I just didn't know what. Then I got.." he winced, " 'scared' and decided I was just confused......and now...I know what I feel."  
  
Nikhya smiled and winked. "You're getting too mushy on me..."  
  
Piccolo smirked, "What? Do you want me to call you a bitch and slap you on the ass?"  
  
She laughed and playfully pushed him away. "No, I want you to tell me that you love me."  
  
Piccolo grabbed her arm and pulled her close again. "I love you...."  
  
Nikhya stopped smiling and looked up at him. "I didn't think you'd actually do it without hesitating first..."  
  
Piccolo smiled, "I bet you didn't think I was going to do this either..." He picked her up and started carrying to her hut.  
  
"What didn't I think you were going to do? Pick me up, or haul me off? Or both?" Nikhya smiled.  
  
"There's a third factor...." Piccolo smiled mischievously.  
  
Nikhya grabbed him around his neck and held on tightly. "Oh?" she giggled, "What is it?"   
  
"Guess..." He said as he entered her hut and put her down.  
  
"I'd rather have you show me...I'm not good at guessing games..." She said, putting her arms back around his neck.  
  
Piccolo leaned over and kissed her lightly, "I don't mind..."  
  
"Good..." She giggled seductively as she deepened the kiss.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Well, lemons and I don't go together hand in hand...I always end up making things too descriptive and I always feel terrible(dirty? ^_~) after I write one. So, I've decided not to write TOO hot of a story. Sorry, but you'll have to work up your imagination a little if you want a little extra action. I hope you liked this story...I know it changed moods a bit quickly, but my stories change the way I do. ^^;;; Anywho, I'd love for you to review this. Tell me if it's good enough to continue any longer. Nikhya still has to leave the next day after this happens, and I'd like to continue it so as not to leave you all hanging....just give some suggestions, cause my vision is kinda hazy right now. ^^ I'd really appreciate it if you have the time to review. Again, I hope you enjoyed it! ^^ Thanks a lot for reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
